


In between 27 years

by ahale



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), It: Stephen King
Genre: M/M, So much angst, Unresolved Angst, a study in richie, basically the in betweens, fuck pennywise, he always will, im sorry, not a fixit, richie loved eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: *second point of view*the endings always suck. but sometimes, even if the beginning sucks too, the middle can make up for it.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 6





	In between 27 years

The second time you've ever felt truly alone was after the summer of '88. Before you found out that a clown was terrorizing the small town you live in, the losers club felt complete.

You met a cute red-head, the new kid on the block, and the homeschooler. It didn't last long for some.

Beverly left. She went to live with her aunt, and she didn't look back. She stayed in touch, then stopped all at once.

Bill's family moved not too long after Beverly. He too wrote letters, almost every week. He forgot about them too.

The losers club faded. Stanley soon left too, forgetting the small group of family that had been in Derry, Maine.

You and the others would sneak out to meet at the Quarry. Sometimes all of you, sometimes just you and Eddie.

God, Eddie Kaspbrak. You've loved him since you were twelve.

You and Eddie were constantly around each other, getting closer by the second.

One day, in the middle of the night on a cool December, you kissed him.

Life was full of secret dates, making out wherever you could find a place to be alone. It was full of experimenting, eyes rolling in the back of your head and loud moans.

Life doesn't stay good in Derry.

It's pouring down raining, but you ride your bike as fast as you can to Eddie's house, tears streaming down your face.

You confront him. He's leaving you, too. There's screaming and crying, thank god his mother wasn't home.

You beg and you plead for him to stay. You know nothing can stop him from leaving, but god do you wish.

You two spend one more special night together, trying to make up for time they haven't even lost yet.

You beg him not to forget you, not to forget every thing they've been through. Eddie promises.

He breaks that promise.

One by one, the rest of you leave Derry too. Except Mike.

The ache in your heart stops the farther you get from Derry. Yet, there's still a hallow feeling you can't get rid of, why is that?

You're standing on stage in front of 1000s of people. You say some funny joke about you're 'girlfriend' and the hallow feelings get stronger.

Next thing you know, you're standing in front of Beverly and Ben outside of a chinese restaurant.

Then you go in, and you see him. You swallowed the lump in your throat, going back to humor in a matter of seconds.

You wonder if he remembers now too.

You sneak into his room that night. You asked him if he remembers. He starts twisting the ring on his finger, tears rolling down his face. He does.

That nights filled with what they missed over the years.

"I fucked your mom." You've never cried this much.

You're screaming, begging them to carry him out of Neibolt. You cant leave you, you can't. You won't. You would have rather stayed there, arms around Eddie Kaspbrak as the house collapses.

The rest is a blur. Just like you did when you were kids, you cleaned up at the Quarry and suddenly everyone you knew was gone.

You stopped at the kissing bridge, the only thing that knew your secret.

You recarve the faded "R+E", tears streaming down your face. You didn't forget this time, but you wish you would have.

You will never truly love someone again, because that spot was saved for Eddie Kaspbrak, and him only. It always will. You stopped making. jokes about a girlfriend you'll never have. You start writing your own material. A day never passed that you don't think about him.

First love. Only love. Some say it's the most

tragic.

"Be who you wanna be. Be proud."

"You always knew what to say, Stanley." You sobbed, clutching the letter to your chest, feeling the lost of not one, but two best friends.

You'll see them again one day.


End file.
